slendercraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Slendercraft
Slendercraft is a mod for the game Minecraft. This version called Armored Werewolf's Slendercraft is a possible upcoming mod. For now, it is only a mini game on Minecraft for Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Players The players will be tasked with completing the objectives listed while avoiding the attacking enemy. Players have five torches that they can place down to help light the way. Recommended If you wish to host your own version, here is what we recommend. # One life per round # No health regen # Players who die or join mid-game will be sent to a waiting room # Have the game-mode set to adventure so players can only mine the pages. # Always have a waiting room ready. # Give players all iron armor and weapons (raid maps only (if you choose to include them)). Standard Maps These maps are standard. Just get the amount of pages and escape. The Eight Pages: The one location that started it all. Hillside: Dark version of Title Update 12's Tutorial World village. Hillside V2: Part of an old Tutorial World. Alternate version of Hillside. Laboratory: Remake of Undertale's True Lab. Mansion: Dark version of the mansion found in the Halloween DLC mashup world. Fortress: Dark version of a castle in the Title Update 19 tutorial world Condemned Re-Imagined: Revival of the removed Condemned map. New rooms and is slightly easier. Frostcave: Snowy cave. Townsend: Abandoned Town in an old tutorial world. Manor: Dark version of the big house at the bottom of an old tutorial world. Sandtrap: Dark Version of the Sandtrap part of the DLC Halo mashup world. Tunnels: Long trenches that take you through a radioactive forest. Island Survival Maps These maps only have 1 or 2 things to collect and then survive. PAC-MAZE Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Outbreak Valhalla Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 2 Fazbear's Fright Bunker Temple Special Maps Unique objectives or designs. Sewers SCP-087-B: Lockout Downfall Stronghold- Just a stronghold but with attacking monsters. Cross between raid and normal Slender map. Sea Lab Raid Maps Maps where players have weapons and have to fight their way through. The Tower Blood Gulch Helltower- ??? Attackers Here are all the attackers that appears in both the minigame and possible mod. # Slenderman (Slender) # SCP-173 (SCP) # SCP-087 (SCP) # Headcrab Zombie (Half-Life) # G-Man (Half-Life) # Witch (Left 4 Dead) # Hunter (Left 4 Dead) # Boomer (Left 4 Dead) # Killer Clown # Zombie Pigman (Minecraft) # Enderman (Minecraft) # Skinny Zombie (Deadlight) # Herobrine (Minecraft) # Puker (Dead Space 3) # Rancor (Star Wars) # Brute Honor Guard (Halo) # Elite Honor Guard (Halo) # Shipmaster (Halo) # Gamorrean Guard (Star Wars) # Wampa Ice Monster (Star Wars) # Tusken Raider (Star Wars) # Emperor Royal Guard (Star Wars) # Weeping Angel (Doctor Who) # Supreme Red Dalek (Doctor Who) # Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) # Variant (Hybrid) # Spaceman (Call of Duty: Black Ops) # Monk Ghost # Walker (The Walking Dead) # Angel of Liberty (Doctor Who) Mod Only Attackers These attackers are only found in the mod version (once it happens) # Fluttershy (My Little Amnesia) # Zalgo Pinkie (Luna Game) #Xenomorph (Alien) #Geonosian Soldier (Star Wars) #Licker (Resident Evil 2) #Cyberdemon (Doom) #Kate (Slender: The Arrival) #Brutus (Black Ops II) Missing/Unused Content Since this game mode was cancelled for a while, some maps and attackers went missing or were removed. Maps # Mansion (Beta)- the very first map, was replaced by the current one. # Condemned- a complete map that was removed. Came back as Condemned Re-Imagined # Atomics- an unfinished map that was cancelled. # Helltower (Beta)- a canelled Slender map before becoming a raid map. # Catacombs- based off the catacombs of Paris. Objective is unknown. # Castle- based off MLP's Castle of the Two Sisters. Replaced with Fortress. Objective is unknown. # Graveyard- dark version of the graveyard in the DLC Halloween Mash-Up world. # Downfall Attackers # Dr. Salvadore (Resident Evil 4) # BEN (Creepypasta) # Trivia/Fun Fact * This is a parody of Team Fortress 2's Slender Fortress mod. * This game mode was so old, it dates back to the L0ST Clan days (early version of AWNetwork) * Condemned was the very first finished map that ended up being removed. * Despite Slenderman being in Slendercraft, he was never used. * Hillside is the only map to have multiple versions playable. * Mansion (Beta) was the only map to have climbable vines. * Helltower (Beta) was the first map to not only have a complete map change, but also a whole new objective. * When Townsend first got made, it was the easiest map to exploit out of. * Island is the first map to have Easter eggs. Category:Slendercraft